1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to information storage, more particularly, to systems and methods for facilitating retrieval of stored information.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer networks have made large bodies of information widely and easily available. Search engines, for instance, may index many millions of web documents that are linked to the Internet. A user connected to the Internet can enter a simple search query to quickly locate web documents relevant to the search query.
However, systems designed to facilitate location and retrieval of other types of documents, such as word processing documents, spreadsheets, etc., are typically not as robust. For example, conventional document search techniques may index content included within a document as well as additional data such as the author of the document and its dates of creation and modification. Moreover, such documents are typically stored based on a user-generated directory structure e.g., c:\my documents\work documents. Accordingly, such documents may be searchable based only on the textual information contained within the document and information gleaned from the directory structure applied by the creator of the document. Finding relevant information in such a document storage environment can be difficult. A user may need to properly identify information contained in the document or traverse several layers of directory structures to find documents which may be relevant.